La libertad se conquista
by ninnae
Summary: Roma es poderosa y hedonista, Aioria como un ex soldado y mercenario de ese imperio lo sabía. La ambición era lo único que podían darse el lujo de sentir; al menos eso es lo que Aioria se debatirá al conocer a Shura un esclavo hispano, quien de una manera extraña le hará dudar de quien es y de lo que desea. YAOI/AU. Leer la advertencia antes de seguir con la lectura, por favor.


**La libertad se conquista**

* * *

 _ **Saint Seiya ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son de propiedad exclusiva de Masami Kurumada.**_

 **Hola traigo una nueva historia, espero les guste. ES YAOI, lea bajo su propio riesgo. Por favor lean esta advertencia, en sí es una historia yaoi que no presenta rasgos de romance y es claramente un AU, para evitar malos ratos a quien no le gusta el genero, por algunas escenas que vienen más hacia el final. Gracias por leer.**

 **Actividad** **del grupo de rol Diamond Dust**

* * *

No importa desde el punto que sea visto, la libertad es algo que se paga a un precio muy alto. Roma era la capital del hedonismo, el salvajismo en sus espectáculos y la falta de moral en todo aspecto. Pero también era la cara más latente de la civilización y el diálogo, era la representante de la humanidad. Era todo lo que un ciudadano podía llegar a anhelar. A Aioria poco le importaba la cara más bondadosa de Roma, sabía que no era más una fachada de la dama elegante, para no mostrar sus rincones más oscuros y perturbadores. Roma es la gran dama y cortesana de un continente entero. Todo se subyugaba bajo el nombre de Roma. La poderosa y la prostituta. ¡Ave César! Era lo que el de origen griego solía escuchar al andar por las calles. El césar es el inicio de Roma y su voluntad era el fuego de la nación.

Su padre no fue alguien de carácter, ni mucho menos conocido, era un simple ciudadano griego de Atenas, lugar donde él mismo Aioria había nacido. Pero el comercio, los tratados militares y el intercambio cultural le habían dado la posibilidad de llegar hasta el centro del mundo. Todo en esfuerzo sobre humano, donde vio sus manos manchadas con sangre ajena y con la suya propia en ocasiones. El trabajo sucio le brindó la posición que ostentaba en el presente. Un simple soldado raso en Germania al cumplir los dieciséis, un mercenario con experiencia en Galia cinco años después de los asaltos a los pueblos de orillas del río Rin. Britania, cuatro años después fue un nido para obtención de esclavos, donde el griego, consagrado como ciudadano romano luego de su servicio militar, obtuvo gran parte de la fortuna que ostentaba. Con el pasar de los años, y cada vez que su mano se hundía con su espada en el pecho de otros ser humano, su corazón iba perdiendo su calidez y la compasión, con la que había crecido de pequeño. No había otra forma de sobrevivir, ni ser alguien en la crueldad del mundo que se forjaba en esa época. Su lema era simple, sobrevive, mata o serás asesinado. Así era Roma. Los ojos de furia de unos, los de resignación de otros no causaban nada en él cuando debía hacer la revisión del "producto" que solía transportar a las diferentes provincias de Roma. Después de todo hasta el mismo Aristóteles lo había dicho. La esclavitud es un bien necesario para el buen funcionamiento de la ciudad. Y él mismo sólo transportaba a aquellos que no tenían la suficiente inteligencia ni destreza para ser hombres libres. Un brutal pensamiento. Pero no podía verlo de otra manera, se había criado con esa premisa, de que el fuerte debe gobernar sobre el débil. No había justicia ni diálogo que pudiese cambiar eso. Ahora siendo quien era, podía darse el lujo de recorrer las calles pobladas de roma vistiendo una toga símbolo de ser un hombre libre, mientras su apariencia cuidada, y las joyas de oro que adornaban su cuello y sus muñecas, mostraban su poder económico. Así como su andar y macizo cuerpo, la experiencia que había ganado en el campo de batalla. Aioria viró su mirada hacia la esquina derecha del callejón, había estado caminando luego de salir de su pequeña villa aquella mañana. Sus pasos de manera inconsciente lo habían guiado hacia el burdel de "Dama Livila". Aioria sonrió con cinismo. Su mente había estado desgastándose en banalidades los últimos días, sin darse tiempo para un respiro, ni tampoco un poco de diversión. Si había algo de lo que Aioria jamás se quejaba, era de los burdeles de la capital del imperio Romano. Las mejores doncellas servían con beneplácito a hombres ricos y libres como él, quien a fuego de espada y lucha había conseguido su reputación. _¿Por qué no? ,_ dijo Aioria en su interior. Podía encontrar una buena amante cuando se lo propusiera, pero no tenía las ganas de cortejar y vanagloriar a alguna dama para que le dejara usurpar su cuerpo. Era mucho más sencillo ir y pagar por un buen servicio, donde sabía sería bien atendido. Sin mostrar ningún atisbo de vergüenza, Aioria ingresó al burdel, pasando por debajo del arco que sostenía el letrero con el nombre del local. Conocía aquella casa, no era la primera vez que iba. Su mampostería era cuidada y elegante, la puerta de entrada era gruesa y se hallaba abierta para la facilidad de los clientes. Aioria atravesó el portal, y paseó su mirada por toda la fachada blanca y bien iluminada. Se dirigió hacia una mesa vacía y algo escondida. Una muchacha de cabello pelirrojo no tardó en acercarse a su persona con comida y una buena botella de vino. Tal parecía que la diversión llegaría más pronto de lo que esperaba. La mesa servida con ricos manjares y algo de vino, prodigaban una mañana maravillosa.

El rasgueo de las cuerdas distrajo a Aioria de su "actividad", ¡Oh, sí! El dueto de cuerdas del arpa era una de sus piezas favoritas. Con las mejillas sonrojadas cogió la copa de vino que habían dejado sobre su mesa, bebió de un solo sorbo el dulce néctar recogido de los viñedos del norte del imperio Romano. Podía llegar a decir que aquel vino era de la mejor cosecha del año. Aioria dejó la copa sobre la mesa con fuerza mientras un gruñido escapó de sus labios. Agachó su cabeza hacia adelante, haciendo que su revoltosa melena castaña tapara sus ojos verdes. Volvió a gruñir, sus dientes se clavaron en su labio inferior haciendo que sangrara.

—¡Maldición! —gruñó Aioria, mientras la prostituta del burdel seguía usando sus labios en la felación a su miembro descubierto por debajo de su toga oscura y el manto azul que cubría sus hombros. No recordaba el nombre de la mujer, Tais o Lais. No le interesaba, solo sabía que la mujer era jodidamente buena en su trabajo, y que su llamativa melena roja había sido el motivo por el que la había elegido. Aioria tomó el cuello de la mujer por la parte posterior con sus manos curtidas en la guerra y el fuego de la caza de esclavos, impulsó los juguetones labios, haciendo que engullera todo su miembro, aumentado el ritmo de penetración. Los gemidos de Aioria se incrementaron mientras la mujer seguía en su labor. El clímax estaba cerca hasta que una molesta voz lo llamó. Gruñó de fastidio mientras levantaba su rostro excitado, mirando con furia al hombre frente a él.

—Tan poca es la sutileza que tienes Hades, a veces olvido lo mucho que te gusta la degradación romana. ¿O quizás sea que te gusta verme fornicando?

El tono de Aioria había sido mordaz, escondió su miembro todavía duro bajo su toga, mientras despachaba a la muchacha con una mano. Aquella diversión ya se le había colocado agria. Miró a Hades con los ojos llameantes. Aquel maldito Hades era tan griego como él, pero amaba interrumpirlo de la forma más humillante. Limpió sus manos en un enorme cuenco de agua que yacía sobre la mesa junto con el resto de los alimentos, una de las "trabajadoras" del burdel se acercó con una toalla para secar las manos de Aioria.

—Ya que terminaste tu ritual de depravación mercenario, te tengo un trabajo.

Aioria chistó. Hades extendió un pergamino sellado, la estampa del actual cesar. Ya casi no recordaba qué candidato había ascendido al trono. Aioria abrió el pergamino, leyendo con rapidez y de forma superficial lo que la letra pulcra y elegante colocaba.

—¿Una trata de esclavos? ¿Eso es lo que es tan urgente para interrumpir mis momentos de descanso?

—Son órdenes del Senador Cayo, deberás ir a Hispania y encontrarte con el Pretor. Traerás los esclavos para las fiestas de los cientos diez días declarada por el Cesar.

Aioria odiaba cuando Hades lo ignoraba. Hades era un actual ciudadano romano por derecho constitucional de Polis que ayudan a Roma, era conocido por ser alguien cruel y de mal carácter cuando se enfadaba, pero, la mayoría del tiempo, mantenía un semblante de hielo, mirando todo con desprecio y una nada sutil indiferencia. Los tratos que tenía con Hades, no eran negocios honestos. La esclavitud nunca lo había sido, pero Aioria sabía que la única manera de sobrevivir en un imperio tan hedonista y salvaje era adaptarse a sus costumbres. Curtirse con el látigo de la ferocidad y actuar como un cavernícola cuando de lucha se trataba, aunque sin bajar la guardia. El análisis y la cautela eran esenciales para mantenerse con vida en su negocio.

—¿Cuánto me pagarán? —soltó Aioria volviendo a leer la misiva, sería bastante el tiempo que tomaría el viaje. Hispania seguía siendo tierra de bárbaros y sacaría mejores regalías comerciando con productos de Galia y Germania.

—Sesenta talones, ni una moneda más, ni una moneda menos.

Aioria sonrió con cinismo. Hades era duro y mezquino, a pesar de tener el porte de elegancia de las damas Patricias, y la misma belleza cuidada de las doncellas en edad casadera. Sus ojos claros y su larga melena negra, solo eran una fachada para esconder su verdadera naturaleza oscura.

—No viajaré por bárbaros por un precio como aquel Hades, me darás ochenta talentos o no hay trato.

Aioria, tomó con parsimonia una de las uvas que había sobre la mesa, Hades lo miraba escrutando sus facciones desinteresadas. En el regateo no se debía ceder, la primera oferta no es más que un anzuelo para llegar al precio que se desea.

Hades suspiró, el trabajo era un asunto importante. La demostración de fastuosidad y poder eran la marca de los césares. Necesitaban a los esclavos, Vespasiano lo había exigido en persona. "Traigan a los más fieros guerreros de todas las latitudes, toda Roma sabrá que un nuevo césar ha ascendido al poder".

—Setenta talentos y es mi última oferta.

Aioria asintió y sonrió burlonamente. Quizás no había satisfecho su lívido, pero se conformaba con haberle sacado una pequeña fortuna al tacaño de Hades. Solo esperaba que el viaje a Hispania valiese la pena.

 **~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

Era un buen trato el que finalmente había logrado sacarle a Hades, no se arriesgaría a cruzar por los pirineos sin tener en sus manos una buena recompensa. Iberia era una zona que se mantenía en una lucha constante con el imperio por el control de los territorios. No eran tantas las ciudades romanas asentadas y la seguridad era un asunto serio. Nadie quería ir a tierra de Hispania. Era un suicidio para quien no tuviera la fuerza ni el valor para levantar una espada. Los juegos de ciento diez días serían dentro de tres meses y medio, tiempo suficiente para ir y venir entre las provincias de Roma. El viaje a Hispania en las mejores condiciones no duraba más de veinte días, un mes a los sumo, si algún contratiempo los retrasaba. Con la bendición de los dioses sería un trabajo sencillo y expedito. El de origen griego dejó todos sus asuntos saldados hasta que estuviera de regreso. Aioria, sentado en su habitación tomó el viejo yelmo del ejército, no encontraba necesario el usarlo, solía guardarlo por viejos recuerdos, y para jamás olvidar todo lo que había pasado para llegar hasta el lugar donde se encontraba. La sangre en sus manos era abundante, y a veces los ojos de sus adversarios le hacían dificultosos sus sueños, pero tenía que vivir con ese peso. No podía dejarse envolver por sentimientos tan débiles y melancólicos, los enemigos siempre andaban al acecho en las calles de Roma, esa era la razón para mostrarse siempre descarado y algo bruto. El sonido en la puerta y la voz de uno de sus esclavos avisando que su caballo estaba listo lo sacó de su ensimismamiento. Se había forjado como hierro de mala calidad hasta convertirse en una espada de acero. No podía dejarse avasallar y permitir que destemplaran su filo. No había forma de que algo o alguien lograran esculcar en su alma ni corazón. Él mismo era tan oscuro como Hades Con esa afirmación en mente, Aioria partió en su viaje, dejando el viejo yelmo olvidado por detrás de la cama, mientras su mano empuñaba la espada que le había servido de compañera durante toda la vida. No conocía otra forma de existencia.

 **~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

Aioria escupió por décima vez aquel día, el Sol era inclemente y muy molesto. Galia era mucho más grande y caluroso de lo que recordaba el de origen griego, su cuerpo bien definido por un torso grueso se veía descubierto de su toga por el calor que le acechaba, casi podía rememorar las temperaturas de su tierra natal. Aioria pasó una de sus manos por sus bíceps, quitando el sudor, y maldiciendo de nueva cuenta. Viajaba con un grupo reducido de no más de tres personas. Los grupos grandes solo entorpecían esos viajes. Ángelo, uno de sus antiguos camaradas del ejército le ofreció una bota de vino que aceptó de buena gana. A diferencia de él, Ángelo había nacido en Florencia, y había servido por obligación a los romanos, a pesar de haber nacido en sus tierras. Detestaba por mucho todo lo que tenía que ver con la autoridad, pero como mercenario se manejaba con mucha precisión en sus movimientos y nada de compasión. Esa era una de las razones por las que Aioria confiaba en él para el tipo de trabajos que estaban llevando a cabo. Por otro lado Milo, al igual que él era un griego, sin embargo, este venía de los antiguos territorios espartanos, su sentido de guerra y justicia diferían mucho a los de Aioria, pero se llevaban bien, aunque Milo no aprobase todo lo que Aioria realizaba; de cierta manera le parecía insano tomar la vida de otros humanos para una simple diversión, como era el coliseo. Pero le pagaban por sus servicios, por lo que mantenía su boca callada. Otro personaje singular era su estratega. A Kanon lo había cogido en un barco destartalado de los mares del norte de Britania, sin embargo, ese destartalado barco, tal como lo vio, había cruzado con triunfo el océano Índico y el estrecho de Gibraltar, cosa que impresionó a Aioria. Con el tiempo se enteró que Kanon como él y Milo era griego, pero este nunca compartió su pasado con ninguno de ellos. Y ellos tampoco preguntaban. Cada quien cargaba con sus pecados.

El tiempo de estadía en las tierras bárbaras de Galia se extendió por doce días, donde tuvieron que mantenerse a la sombra el mayor tiempo posible, y con telas sobre sus cabezas a modo de capucha. Aioria maldecía de vez en cuando. Cálido y húmedo, la combinación perfecta de un territorio boscoso y aguas frías. Galia no era el paraíso verde que muchos imaginaban, su costa era más húmeda, dificultando la respiración cuando el Sol ascendía con demasiada fuerza y colocando rígidas sus articulaciones cuando debían caminar en lugar de usar los caballos. Un total suplicio si le preguntaban a Aioria, quien estaba acostumbrado al clima cálido y algo viciado de Roma. El plan original era recorrer alrededor de la costa del continente hasta llegar a la ciudad de Itálica, donde los esperaba el cargamento que debían transportar. Pero para fastidio de Aioria, al llegar a la altura de la frontera montañosa de los Pirineos, la misiva de un ataque a los fuertes romanos, siendo tomada toda esa zona por los bárbaros rebeldes los llevó a desviarse del plan original, considerando la vía marítima. La marcha de vuelta hacia el norte le costó dos días viaje, hasta llegar a un puerto en las cercanías de Béziers donde pudieran tomar un navío que los llevara hasta las tierras de Iberia. Las precauciones para dirigirse hacia el sur habían aumentado y las provincias llevadas por el cónsul del norte se negaban a asistir a las provincias del Sur con tropas, armamento e insumos. No era la primera vez que Aioria veía ese tipo de situaciones y la codicia de las zonas más rurales de Roma. Se habían dado con cierta frecuencia mientras estuvo de campaña en Germania, Galia y Britania. El cruce marítimo se dio por el mar de Balear hasta hacer una escala a Palma, para al día siguiente retomar camino hasta llegar al puerto de Tarraco. Dieciséis días habían transcurrido desde que el grupo había iniciado la travesía desde Roma. El largo rodeo se tornó inevitable. Aioria consideró aquel tipo de inconvenientes, pero eso no significaba que la molestia que lo sofocaba fuera menor, le gustaban los trabajos rápidos y sencillos, sin embargo, este se estaba volviendo molesto y largo.

—¡¿Cómo que ocho días más?! —Aioria explotó envuelto en furia. Milo tuvo que sostener a Aioria por los hombros para que no se fuera en contra de los centinelas de la ciudad de Tarraco, quienes les habían informado que la salida de la ciudad se vería retrasada para todas las personas que quisieran seguir viajando hacia el sur por las bandas de bárbaros que seguían atacando las tierras Ibéricas.

—Es inevitable —dijo Kanon. Golpeando la frente de Aioria con su palma. Un gesto que solía hacer cuando el menor se salía de control. Aioria gruñó alejándose de sus dos compatriotas. Confiaba en esos dos idiotas que tenía como compañeros, eran los únicos junto con el romano que podían soportar y encauzar su salvaje y a veces irracional comportamiento.

—Dejen al niño mimado que haga su rabieta, ya le pasara cuando se dé una buena bebida y acostón con alguna de las prostitutas de la ciudad —Ángelo tomó su equipaje, y se volteó dándole la espalda a sus compañeros de viaje—. Yo que ustedes me buscaría una posada donde dormir, serán unos días largos y al menos quiero tener una cama donde dejar mi trasero luego de tantas noches durmiendo sobre pasto y ramas rotas.

Milo soltó a Aioria, mientras Kanon se adelantaba hacia el camino que Ángelo tomó. Aioria los siguió de mala gana, mientras maldecía su mala suerte.

Tarraco no era una ciudad tan espléndida como lo era Roma. Más provincial e inocente. Sin embargo, su arquitectura no tenía nada que envidiarle a la capital del Imperio. Las artes y la cultura abundaban mucho más que la gula y la lujuria que podía verse en los burdeles y grandes mercados de Roma. Su costa era lo que más destacaba con su tono turquesa que llamaba a posar la vista sobre las aguas que parecían tener vida propia. Los cuatro viajeros para placer de Kanon, quien tenía una extraña afición a permanecer cerca de grandes masas de agua, consiguieron una posada con vista hacia el mar y el puerto. Aioria de mala gana se vio en la obligación de comunicar su retraso por los focos de guerrillas que se extendió por el territorio con una misiva enviada hacia el pretor de Itálica. El resto fue como un mal sueño para Aioria. La incómoda cama de la posada no le permitía conciliar el sueño y eso hacía que su mente no descansara lo suficiente, desviándose hacia antiguos recuerdos, y hacía las decisiones que había tomado durante su vida. Y que para su propia desgracia debía seguir tomando. Aquella primera noche, Aioria salió de la posada cargando su espada y un par de monedas en el bolsillo. El cielo estaba despejado, mostrando cada una de las estrellas titilantes; la estrella polar del norte era la que más brillaba guiando a los viajeros en su travesía. Mientras que la luna poco a poco moría al estar en su fase cuarto menguante. Caminó un par de minutos alrededor de la costa, sin mirar claramente hacia donde se dirigía, necesitaba aire y no le interesaba mucho hacia donde se dirigía. Una extraña desazón se instaló en su pecho al tocar la tierra Ibérica, casi como un presentimiento que punzaba con fuerza, y no le permitía concentrarse. Aioria era una persona de lógica, pero como guerrero, sus instintos han tomado un lugar importante en su día a día, mucho más a la hora de blandir una espada, era por esa razón que no podía ignorar esa sensación que lo agobiaba, pero no podía reconocer la raíz de la molestia. Aioria suspiró, desordenando con su mano sus cabellos en un acto de frustración. El ruido de pasos lo colocó alerta, el puerto carecía de almas a esa hora de la noche que le dieran su bullicio característico, por lo que hasta la más mínima brisa podía ser detectada. Un segundo después el griego desenvainó su espada, chocándola contra la de alguien quien sacó la suya de forma apresurada.

—¡Demonios! —escuchó Aioria. Esa era claramente la voz de Milo. Vio con los ojos entrecerrados la figura oscura frente a él, y emitió un gruñido de molestia, viendo con mala cara a su compañero.

—¡Pude haberte cortada la cabeza espartano estúpido!

Aioria le pegó a Milo con la empuñadura de su espada en el hombro, haciéndolo retroceder. Un pequeño castigo bien merecido.

—¡Tú eres el energúmeno! Al menos presta atención a tu entorno.

Aioria chasqueó la lengua.

—Ya no importa. ¿Qué haces aquí?

Milo negó, mientras guardaba su espada al igual que su compatriota. Alzó su mirada al cielo, a la vez que frotaba la palma de su mano por detrás del cuello en señal de incomodidad.

—Quería saber cómo estabas. Hace mucho que no hablamos y te ves… —Milo calló por unos segundos buscando la palabra adecuada para expresar el estado que observaba en Aioria—… perturbado.

El griego de cabello castaño levantó la mirada hacia donde Milo miraba, las constelaciones brillaban con fuerza; imperturbables también, como le agradaría poder de ser de esa manera.

—Inquieto es lo más adecuado, estoy algo cansado. A veces me pregunto cuál es el sentido de seguir derramando sangre y amasando fortuna. ¿Es eso lo que significa ser un hombre libre?

La relación que llevaba con Milo era algo extraña, no podía llamarlo un amigo en el sentido estricto de la palabra, pero podía confiar en él de una forma que no podría con los demás. Su compatriota tenía un sentido de la moral mucho más alto que el suyo y solía odiar las conspiraciones, era el tipo de hombre que prefería ir directamente hacia el enemigo sin esconder nada. Un griego moral y un guerrero feroz en todo el sentido de la palabra. La sensación de tranquilidad que le producía le llevaba a confiar en él.

—¿Eres libre de tus propias pasiones sin control Aioria? —Milo bajó la mirada, observando con seriedad a Aioria, expresando un aura misteriosa en sus dos orbes turquesas.

—Las pasiones me hacen lo que soy Milo, la viciosa Roma nos hace de esa forma, no he conocido otra forma de vida. Vivir al límite para poder sentir.

Aioria expresó una sonrisa socarrona, pero carente de alguna emoción verdadera. El griego de cabello castaño sabía que hasta el libertinaje llegaba a cansar. Incluso hasta el hombre más vividor.

—Las noches son como nuestra vida cuando estamos en las sombras, cuando no sabemos qué hacer y caminamos a tientas. Los dioses suelen ser caprichosos y nosotros servimos a estos caprichos, es por eso que la libertad nos cuesta tanto —Milo aspiró el aire helado y salino que traía la brisa marina, despejando sus ideas, y calmando su alma—. Te hace falta sentir algo sincero. Encontrar aquel deseo que causa una pasión real que no puedas acabar. Sin importar cuál sea el resultado de eso. Solo se vive una vez.

Aioria guardó silencio, pensando en las palabras de Milo. _Sentir, Pasión, Deseo…_ No eran cosas fáciles de obtener, y hasta ese momento no le había importado, pero la vida había dejado de parecerle interesante. Roma con todos sus males era su hogar y le agradaba. Pero tanta fastuosidad, gula y lujuria llegaban a asfixiarlo, haciendo que su mente gritara por algo de aire fresco y un poco de emoción.

Los días siguientes serían una tortura para Aioria si tenía que seguir digiriendo aquellos pensamientos. Se maldijo así mismo. Pues se conocía y su mente nunca se callaba. Todo gracias a Milo y su filosofía barata.

 **~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

Los días restantes fueron un dolor de cabeza y una espera nada productiva. Todo lo que habían hecho era recorrer las calles de Tarraco y analizar los mapas, en busca de caminos para flanquear los puntos de conflictos. Aioria renegaba a cada hora del día. Si Hades no le hubiera pagado esa pequeña fortuna jamás hubiera aceptado el cargamento. El viaje estaba llevando más problemas y tiempo del que quería gastar. Los caballos de los cuatro mercenarios estaban ansiosos por partir. El mismo Aioria, apretaba con fuerza las riendas de su corcel blanco. Tenían un largo camino por delante y ya llevaban más de una semana de retraso, el proceso de transporte apenas comenzaba. Los luchadores-esclavos debían llegar hasta Roma, pero una vez allí debían aclimatarse y luchar por su lugar en el coliseo, y eso solo ocurriría si alguien llegaba a comprarlos. De esos afortunados, pocos llegarían con vida a los juegos del coliseo, y quizás uno o dos de los cientos saldrían con vida. Era un sendero donde las posibilidades de sobrevivir eran muy pocas.

Aioria contaba en su mente los días que llevaban de retraso y cuanto más tardarían en llegar hasta Itálica. Siendo más de ochocientos kilómetros lo que debían vadear, entre un paisaje montañoso mientras más al oeste fueran, y lleno de valles hacia el sur. Al menos otros siete días deberían andar a caballo y dormir a la intemperie si no lograban dar con alguna posada. Definitivamente Aioria comenzaba a odiar ese viaje.

Con algo de clemencia los dioses acompañaron a los viajeros otorgándole un clima templado y un cielo despejado. Los siete días se hicieron cortos cabalgando por los campos. Solo en dos ocasiones se vieron enfrentados a pequeños grupos de barbaros que atacaban a los viajeros, pero no fue problemas para veteranos en el manejo de la espada como ellos. Al octavo día, la sonrisa de Aioria fue tan deslumbrante como el sol, ver las murallas de Itálica era el mayor placer que podía desear. La mala racha había cesado y el transporte del cargamento seguía en curso. La ciudad circular, era cubierta por una gruesa muralla dejando las casas en la primera fila y los edificios más altos e importantes al centro de la ciudad, desviando al norte el anfiteatro y el campo marcial, justo al otro extremo de la ciudad, desde la entrada. Aioria y sus tres secuaces cabalgaron a marcha lenta por las calles de tierra hasta llegar al sitio donde debían verse con el Pretor para sellar "el negocio".

Aioria levantó la vista cuando la fachada de un local de comida de clase alta hizo su aparición, conocía de sobra que los militares de altor rango y políticos adinerados, preferían mantenerse en la fachada de estatus y poder al momento de cerrar cualquier tipo de transacción o acuerdo político. Las gruesas columnas fue lo primero que la mirada de Aioria vio, para después encontrarse con la figura de "Marcus" El actual pretor de la ciudad de Itálica. Su semblante tosco y su cabello negro, pulcramente corto y peinado era la prueba de que aquel hombre era más un soldado que un militar de escritorio.

—Sshhs, el jodido germano está aquí —Ángelo levantó la vista, hacia donde Aioria estaba observando. Ambos habían servido en la campaña contra Britania, con quien era el actual Pretor de Itálica. Siendo de madre Germana y político romano, "Marcus" ostentaba un alto rango en el ejército, cosa que lo hacía jodidamente arrogante a ojos de florentino.

—Negocios son negocios —dijo Aioria con el mismo recelo. Aquel hombre nunca le había agradado, la presunción y la traición vivían en sus ojos oscuros, mientras que su rostro hosco y grueso mostraba la poca sutileza que tenía para tratar con los demás.

Aioria fue el único de la cuadrilla que bajó de su caballo, el rostro del griego de cabello castaño se mantuvo impasible, sus ojos fijos e indiferentes. Dio unos cuantos pasos para subir la corta escalinata de piedra, acercándose a la mesa donde el pretor se encontraba riendo con algunos otros militares de alto rango, mientras bebían de forma desmedida. Aioria carraspeó para llamar la atención de los asistentes a la mesa.

—Creí que esta era una reunión de carácter privado —mencionó el griego con tono mordaz.

El pretor dio un sorbo a su vino de manera altanera, giró su mirada y sonrió sardónicamente.

—Solo es una carga de esclavos, no hay necesidad de esconder nada, heleno…

Aioria chirrió los dientes. El tono viperino que usó al hacer referencia a su origen griego le hizo hervir la sangre, desde hacía mucho que servía a Roma, como para que cualquiera con aires de grandeza viniera a insultarlo. Sin controlarse tomó de la toga al pretor para levantarlo de su asiento.

—Escúchame bien, ya no estamos en la milicia, y esto es un pedido directo de un senador de Roma, así que si no quieres tener problemas, entréganos la maldita carga, para que podamos marcharnos de este apestoso agujero que llamas ciudad.

El pretor empujó a Aioria, mirándolo despectivamente.

—Los esclavos se encuentran al norte, junto al campo marcial, puedes ir por ellos griego. Mientras más rápido lo hagas, más rápido te iras.

Sin despedirse, Aioria se volteó y se dirigió hacia donde estaban sus tres compañeros.

—La próxima vez golpéalo en el centro de la plaza —dijo enojado Milo.

—No te metas Milo, esto no es asunto tuyo.

Kanon negó, mientras Ángelo mantenía una sonrisa burlona en el rostro.

—Hubiera dado lo que fuera para que le rompieras la quijada —dijo Ángelo—, ese cabrón se merece eso y más.

Milo no hizo otro comentario. Era obvio que una historia se guardaba detrás de esa hostilidad de Aioria y Ángelo hacia el pretor.

La tensión en el grupo se mantuvo por un buen rato, después de la escena con el pretor. Kanon ignoraba a sus compañeros. Milo callaba, Ángelo se dedicaba a bostezar como si no le importase nada y Aioria, veía con seriedad hacia el frente mientras maniobraba su caballo. Tal y como hubo dicho el pretor, el cargamento que debían llevar se encontraba en las cercanías del campo marcial, en el área de entrenamiento de guerreros y gladiadores. El bullicio y la testosterona, junto con el olor a polvo, sudor y sangre era todo lo que podía respirarse en ese sitio. Aioria posó su mirada, observando cada detalle. Se bajó de su caballo y se acercó hacia un hombre de túnica azul marino que observaba con ojo crítico a un par de guerreros que peleaban a mano limpia sobre la tierra. Mientras que otro grupo de hombres semidesnudos se encontraban pasos más atrás vitoreando a los luchadores como lobos hambrientos de masacre.

—Buscó el cargamento del senador Cayo —mencionó Aioria al supervisor de túnica azul marino con voz fría. Le extendió la misiva escrita de puño y letra del político romano.

—Eres el mercenario de Hades —dijo sin mayor malicia el hombre.

Aioria asintió. El hombre hojeo un pergamino que sacó desde los pliegues de su túnica.

—Debes llevar a veinte esclavos por órdenes del Senador Cayo hasta Roma. Sígueme.

Aioria hizo un gesto a sus tres compañeros para que dejaran sus caballos y fueran tras él.

Tras las caballerizas y la arena de entrenamientos dos filas de diez hombres se encontraban encadenados de pies y manos. Muchos mantenían la vista desviada, mientras que otros tantos veían con odio a los hombres que los llevarían como esclavos a tierra extranjera. Lo único que los cubría era una tela de cuero a la altura de su cintura, escondiendo sus caderas y su entrepierna. Aioria con rostro mustio y los ojos como hielo posó su mirada por cada uno de los rostros. Las nacionalidades de cada uno de los hombres no le importaba. El cabello oscuro o claro no hacía diferencia. Al fin y al cabo todos eran esclavos. Con esmero revisó la mercancía. Los cuerpos macizos, las manos gruesas, los muslos firmes y la piel curtida y encallecida era lo que necesitaba para los juegos que se avecinaban. Los ojos de Aioria se entrecerraron con desconfianza al pararse frente a un hombre encadenado no solo de pies y manos, sino amarrado también del cuello. Miraba al griego con furia, era obvio que su espíritu de lucha no había sido mermado, eso era excelente, pero también peligroso. Aioria sabía que esa chispa podía llegar a causar muchos problemas. Se acercó al esclavo, agarró con fuerza la quijada del hombre de cabello corto y negro. Sus ojos verde azulados lo miraban con odio latente, no se dejaría humillar, o al menos es lo que Aioria pudo interpretar. El griego se mantuvo con una expresión seria sin dejarse intimidar por quien ni siquiera era dueño de su propia vida.

—Tiene mucha energía y parece tener cada parte de su cuerpo —dijo Aioria sin dejar de mirar al esclavo—. ¿Por qué esta más asegurado que los otros?

Antes de que el supervisor pudiera contestar un grueso escupitajo fue a parar al rostro de Aioria, quien en ningún momento soltó la quijada del hombre. Aioria incrementó la fuerza de su agarre y con el otro brazo golpeó el estómago del esclavo.

—Es uno de los rebeldes que han estado atacando los fuertes romanos. Llegó hace dos semanas. Es un hispano muy fuerte, pero… algo rebelde.

Aioria asintió, eso explicaba la rebeldía que observaba en sus ojos. Soltó al esclavo tirándolo hacia el suelo, mientras limpiaba su rostro con una de sus manos.

—Tienes fuerza esclavo, pero eso no te servirá de nada, donde vas seguramente morirás, tanta rebeldía solo servirá para que te asesinen más rápido.

Aioria se giró hacia sus compañeros manteniendo la quijada tensa, por dentro hervía de rabia al haber sido humillado por un rebelde que quizás ni siquiera era capaz de entender sus palabras. Pero no le daría la satisfacción de dejarse al descubierto frente al resto de los esclavos ni el supervisor a cargo.

—¡Partiremos por la mañana! —vociferó Aioria a lo alto y lo suficientemente fuerte para asustar al supervisor y hacer negar a sus compañeros. El griego de cabello castaño solo deseaba marcharse de ese maldito lugar.

 **~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

Era inaceptable, había acabado en esas barracas, luego de que todos sus compañeros fueron salvajemente asesinados. Los romanos eran los invasores de sus tierras, reclamando riquezas que no les correspondían. Shura miró con despreció a todos los hombres que lo miraban con codicia y altanería, estaba encadenado de pies a cabeza, mientras lo azotaban con fuerza, el maldito látigo rasgaba su piel hasta llegar a su carne, haciendo que se mordiera la lengua para evitar los gritos que pugnaban por salir de su garganta. El escupitajo al maldito romano que los había comprado le costó un cruel castigo. Pero no se dejaría. Él no era un esclavo, había nacido como un hombre libre que estaba dispuesto a luchar por la tierra que consideraba su hogar. Su pueblo había sido masacrado en la última campaña romana, y los guerreros restantes de las cercanías se habían agrupado para luchar contra la amenaza, pero ni todo su conocimiento de las laderas y bosques ibéricos les habían servido. Los romanos simplemente habían acabado con todos ellos, y él mismo había acabado como un esclavo.

—Maldito hispano, no volverás a querer morder las manos de tus amos.

Shura clavó sus dientes en sus labios, haciéndolos sangrar cuando el último latigazo dio por sobre su espina, botándolo al suelo. Las fuerzas habían abandonado sus cuerpo.

Se despertó sobre un lecho de paja en una de las celdas donde solían dormir, su espalda había sido curada y vendada. Mientras que un vaso de agua y un trozo de pan se hallaban junto a él. Gruñó por la maldita consideración de sus captores, sino fuera porque fue vendido para la entretención romana sus heridas hubieran quedado expuestas al calor abrasador, mientras el dolor lo consumía. Era una mierda para él estar en esas condiciones. No deseaba dejar Iberia, mucho menos su pueblo natal.

—Levántate Shura —la voz de Aldebarán hizo al hispano levantar la cabeza. Recordaba tener un fornido compañero de celda, que a pesar de su macizo cuerpo, era una persona sumamente amable. Solía escuchar sus historias, aunque permanecía en silencio.

Como pudo se reincorporó, su espalda ardía.

—¿Qué sucedió?

—Te trajeron después de que te desmayarás —dijo Aldebarán—. Amaneció hace dos horas, los romanos volverán. Por eso te curaron y dieron de comer.

Shura asintió, manteniendo su semblante serio. El peso de la realidad recayó sobre él. Fue vendido como un maldito trozo de carne y castigado por haberse defendido como el ser humano que era. Ahora… abandonaría todo lo que tenía. Aunque no tenía nada, su madre había sido asesinada, y su hermano pequeño murió un invierno atrás por la peste. Solo había tenido su libertad, hasta hace dos semanas.

Se le vino a la mente los ojos verdes del hombre que lo escrutó sin vergüenza alguna el día anterior. Se sintió como un vil objeto hasta el punto que necesitó descargar su ira, estando atado de pies y manos, a lo único que atinó fue a escupirle, embarrándolo como el vil hombre que era el tipo que tenía el descaro de comprarlo. Shura se llevó la mano al estómago, donde había ido a parar el puño que el tratante de esclavos le había dado por su insolencia, apenas conocía al tipo, pero ya sentía que lo odiaba, y por sobre todo odiaba poder entender su lengua, más por necesidad que por decisión propia. Era eso o luchar estando a ciegas sin saber que decían los invasores.

Apenas pudo despedirse de Aldebarán cuando vinieron a encadenarlo una vez más. Lo arrastraron fuera del área de las celdas para llevarlo junto al resto de personas que serían trasladadas. Alejarse de su tierra ya era algo inevitable.

—¿Están todos listos?

Shura volvió su cabeza al escuchar lo voz del hombre que lo había golpeado el día anterior. Lo miró con ira. Balanceando su cuerpo como si quisiera embestirlo.

—Si no quieres otro golpe te sugiero que ni lo intentes.

Aioria fue crudo en sus palabras. Shura por su parte siguió mirándolo como un animal salvaje y desconfianza. Aioria, decidió ignorarlo. Estaba harto de Itálica y lo único que deseaba era marcharse. El tiempo apremiaba y necesitaban avanzar la mayor cantidad de kilómetros que les fuera posible. Kanon se había encargado de trazar una nueva ruta por el estrecho de Gibraltar, pasando por el mar de balear, directo hacia el poblado de Palma, para luego cruzar todo el mar Tirreno hasta llegara a Roma.

El viaje desde la salida de Itálica les llevó un tramo de dos días, apenas paraban para comer y descansar un poco. La mercancía era valiosa, Aioria lo sabía, debían llegar todos sanos y en óptimas condiciones si quería que el pago fuera completo. Kanon fue el primero en divisar el puerto de Gibraltar y el barco que los llevaría de vuelta a Roma. Aioria paró su caballo blanco sobre una loma para divisar el océano, aquel era el punto de quiebre entre la tierra Hispana y el continente negro. La basta tierra de Egipto se extendía unos kilómetros más allá. Sin embargo, su destino era otro, y justo como debía ser, una hora después estaban zarpando con rumbo de vuelta hacia el corazón del imperio Romano. Aioria calculaba que si el viento y la bendición de Neptuno los acompañaba llegarían en algunas semanas a Roma. El viaje estaba finalizando y pronto volvería a su vida a la que estaba acostumbrado. Aunque no podía evitar que la sensación de desasosiego siguiera interponiéndose entre su deber y su razón. Las palabras de Milo en su primera noche en Tarraco volvían haciéndolo dudar de qué era lo que buscaba. _Pasión, Deseo, algo que realmente lo hiciera vivir._ Aioria desvió su vista hacia la fachada del barco, el viento soplaba suavemente pasando por el aparejo con gentileza y moviendo con brío las velas en su camino a casa. La madera del borde de la nave le servía de apoyo mientras su mente divagaba. Los esclavos se encontraban sentados sobre el suelo bebiendo el agua que les había sido repartida. Un sentimiento de desagrado se instaló en él. La rutina y la repetición de aquellos viajes, la desgracia de los humanos que llevaba a la muerte y la falta de emoción no se veían como un panorama muy alentador. Los ojos de Aioria en una casualidad de movimiento se encontraron con los de Shura, aquel hispano que lo había desafiado el primer día de su llegada a Itálica. Realmente no entendía la pasión ni la ira con a que luchaba, era mucho más sencillo rendirse ante la fatalidad de su destino. No había nada que podía hacer. ¿Qué significado podía tener la liberta y el orgullo para un hombre que era un esclavo? Ese hombre de cabellos oscuros y ojos encendidos llamaba su interés, tanto como para unirse con sus divagaciones haciéndolo dudar de sí mismo. La voz de Milo sacó a Aioria de su estado meditativo, la hora de la comida ya estaba cerca.

 **~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

Al séptimo día de viaje el viento en un mal augurio cambio de dirección trayendo consigo una humedad rancia y una brisa hostil y congelante. Al pasar el poblado de Palma e internarse en mar abierto, el cielo se oscureció con una gruesa capa de nubes y un poderoso viento huracanado. La nave donde iban fue azotada con tal fuerza como si fuera un simple barco de papel. Los marineros corrían de un lado a otro ajustando los cordeles, los aparejos y retrayendo las velas, pero un remolino cayó sobre el barco de manera repentina rompiendo el hasta mayor y botando sobre la proa la vela principal. Haciendo que la nave se desestabilizara y finalmente se ladeara lanzando a la mitad de la tripulación sobre el mar furioso y oscuro. Aioria como pudo se sostuvo de la barandilla que tenía más cercana, el viento lo amenazaba con baldearlo, su mente divagaba en las posibilidades que tenía de sobrevivir, en sus compañeros de viaje y su vida en Roma, y de manera extraña la imagen del hispano también fue parte de los fragmentos de sus recuerdos. Sus ojos se cerraron cuando una ola golpeó contra el cuerpo del barco, de un solo movimiento se vio aventado hacia el mar, siendo golpeado en el proceso por un trozo de madera de la fachada destrozada del navío. Lo último que el heleno divisó fue el barco despedazado, el fuerte movimiento del agua y a él siendo arrastrado hacia la negrura.

El siseante golpe de los rayos solares fue lo que lo despertó, estaba en medio del mar y siendo golpeado con unos roqueríos fuertemente, su cuerpo dolía como el demonio y sentía que una de sus costillas quizás se había fisurado. Aioria cogió aire con desesperación, pero toda el agua tragada hacia arder a sus pulmones heridos. Desorientado se arrastró hacia lo que parecía una franja de tierra. La arena granulosa le dio a entender que se encontraba en una playa, el Sol incandescente y alto que ya era al menos medio día. Aioria se quedó por largos minutos tirado en la playa, apenas digiriendo lo que le había sucedido, el barco se había destrozado en medio de una tormenta, mientras él había naufragado. Con el cuerpo adolorido se reincorporó, con la vista se escrutó por completo, su pierna había sufrido un grueso corte, mientras que su pecho seguía doliendo, sin saber que si el dolor era por una costilla rota o por todos los golpes que se había dado. Estaba mojado, con el cuerpo magullado y con sangre brotando de varias heridas, pero estaba vivo y sin peligro de muerte. Ante la presencia de la palabra muerte. Aioria cayó en cuenta todos los del barco quizás habían encontrado la muerte en el mar mientras él había tenido la suerte de sobrevivir y encontrar tierra, seguramente una isla.

Aioria cerró los ojos, la bruma le caía encima, ni siquiera sabía con exactitud donde estaba, lo primero sería buscar la civilización para poder obtener ayuda. Se levantó de la arena y recorrió lo largo de la costa, sus pies estaban descalzos y adoloridos, cada ciento de metros se hería la planta de los pies con alguna conchilla enterrada en la tierra. Camino por más de dos horas, la frustración y el temor estaba comenzando a invadir cada parte del griego, la costa de la isla era larga, consideraba que le llevaría un rato encontrar a alguien o algo, pero cuando las dos horas se habían transformado en cinco, se dio cuenta que de que solo había costa, bosque hacia lo más profundo y el rugido del mar pegando contra roqueríos que cercaban la isla como si esta fuera una prisión gigante. El griego suspiró desganado, su estómago estaba pasándole factura, debía hallar un sitio donde poder pasar la noche y meditar que haría al día siguiente. Esperaba que sus temores fueran solo una ilusión y aquella no fuera una isla desierta.

Aioria se quedó cerca de la costa, y recordando sus años de campaña militar levantó una pequeña fogata con trozos de ramas caídas, que le serviría para palear el frío que traía la caída del Sol y la llegada de la noche. Sus ojos se desviaron a las llamas, el peso de la soledad y su precaria situación le exigían tomar medidas. ¿Pero que se suponía que debía hacer? El movimiento de ramas y pasos que no eran animales colocó atento a Aioria, cogió una roca de gran tamaño que había encontrado, en todas las horas que había caminado no halló rastro de algún asentamiento humano, por lo que la presencia cercana se le hacía sospechosa. Aioria se levantó en un solo movimiento y agarró al intruso por detrás, cogiéndolo por el cuello, casi ahogándolo para desarmarlo. Cuando el cuerpo del intruso comenzó a flaquear Aioria tiró a la persona al suelo para poder observar quien era su visitante. Su sorpresa creció cuando el esclavo que le había escupido estaba tirado como un muñeco de trapo cerca de la fogata que encendió. Frunció el ceño contrariado. Feliz por encontrar a otro ser humano, pero también no estaba seguro como tratarlo.

—Hispano —lo llamó Aioria, avanzó dos pasos en su dirección cuando se tropezó con un trozo de cadena, tal parecía que el mar se había llevado la mayoría de las cadenas que ataban al ibérico, pero el grillete aprisionado a su tobillo seguía en su lugar.

Shura levantó la cabeza al escucharse aludido. Había visto el humo salir de entre medio de la vegetación. Por lo que se acercó a investigar alguna pista que podría ayudarlo a salir de esa isla. Su cuerpo dolía por las heridas previas de los azotes y los golpes dados durante el naufragio. No estaba del todo seguro donde se encontraba. Hacia el este de su tierra había una serie de islas, sin embargo, los islotes más pequeños no solían ser visualizados en los mapas de los invasores romanos, pues estás solo podían verse cuando la bruma se dispersaba luego de que una gran tormenta se llevara toda la niebla. Su garganta escoció luego de que el romano lo soltara, no notó cuando este se colocó por detrás de su espalda para inhabilitarlo. Debía admitir que ese hombre si sabía luchar y no era el típico hombre, rico y hedonista que había visto pasar por las rutas que unían las ciudades romanas. Su rostro mostraba aquella expresión de superioridad que todos los romanos tenían, pero la fuerza mostrada era el motivo de ese enorme ego que se cargaba.

—Maldito —dijo Shura entre la tos.

Aioria gruñó molesto.

—Ten más cuidado esclavo, a la próxima podría matarte.

Aioria decidió simplemente ignorar al ibérico por el momento. Su cabeza tenía demasiadas ideas como para tener que preocuparse por alguien como el esclavo.

—Podría ser yo quien te mate —respondió tozudo Shura, afirmándose en una de sus piernas, mientras colocaba la otra sobre uno de los troncos de árbol para mantenerse erguido.

—En tus condiciones lo dudo —Aioria revolvió el fuego y agregó un poco más de leña—. Tal parece que hablas mi idioma, eso significa que no eres tan salvaje como aparentas.

—¡Los salvajes son ustedes!¡Arrebatan vidas y hogares solo por poder!

Aioria rodó los ojos, no estaba para charlas filosóficas para saber quién era el demonio y quien el justiciero. Su sentido común le decía que quizás ese Ibérico fuera la única persona en los varios kilómetros. No se fiaba de él, pero sobrevivir era más importante.

—Quizás —murmuró Aioria—. Roma es así, no te lo voy a negar, pero es el estilo de vida que han desarrollado y a mí me agrada. Además, por si no te has dado cuenta, estamos en medio del mar, en una isla que no parece haber estado en ninguno de los mapas.

Shura miró con recelo a Aiora, se había reincorporado por completo y el calor del fuego lo llamaba a relajarse, pero…

—Una tregua —siguió Aioria—, aquí tú no eres un esclavo, ni yo un soldado de Roma, si mi memoria no me falla esto es tierra de nadie, los mapas no mostraban una isla pasando las dos grandes islas del mar de Balear. Así que estamos atrapados aquí hasta que encontremos la manera de volver a la civilización.

Shura meditó el razonamiento, sabía que tenía razón. No existía otra manera.

—Si intentas tratarme con desdén o hacer cualquier cosa en mi contra no dudaré en matarte —mencionó Shura como sentencia final.

—Igualmente —confirmó Aioria.

Y con esa advertencia de muerte, ambos pactaron una tregua, a la espera de que el tiempo y la fortuna fuera benevolentes y los devolviera a sus antiguas vidas.

 **~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

Aioria se encontraba incómodo con el junto al ibérico. No lograban congeniar, y la mayor parte del tiempo la pasaban en silencio. Y cuando hablaban, los gritos y peleas eran lo que dominaba su relación. En la semana en la isla, escombros del navío habían aparecido por la orilla de la playa. Pero ninguna otra presencia humana se hizo presente, ni tampoco algo que les fuera útil para salir de ese lugar.

En la isla no había muchos animales, eran más las aves que llegaban desde una isla a otra. Cazarlos era complicado cuando estos salían despavoridos al escuchar el más mínimo ruido, por lo que la dieta de ambos hombres durante esos siete días consistió en pescados que lograban atrapar en un río que recorría toda la isla, algas que llegaban a la orilla y frutos silvestres que eran comestibles.

Aquella mañana se encontró a Shura golpeando las rocas con frustración. A punta de esfuerzo Aioria, logró sacarle su nombre y un poco más de información acerca del área. Por lo que el hispano le dijo, la isla donde se encontraban era de seguro una de las muchas islas fantasmas que iban y venían por las gruesas brumas que cubrían esa zona del mar de Balear. Lo que frustró al heleno, pues no había esperanza de que algún buque mercante se aproximara a la isla.

—De esa manera tan bruta solo conseguirás romperte los huesos, y sin tus manos no podrás comer.

Shura miró con mala cara a Aioria y siguió golpeando la roca. Estaban encerrados en la isla, con un desconocido y una persona a la que consideraba su enemigo, no podía dejarse estar, y mantenerse sin entrenamiento. Menos cuando ambos habían proferido una amenaza de muerte él uno al otro.

Aioria se acercó y tomó a Shura por su brazo para que se detuviera, estaba comenzando a cabrearse de la actitud de cervatillo asustado del hispano, huyendo y siseando cada vez que lo tenía cerca.

—Detente —dijo Aioria a modo de orden, el hispano iba a replicar con un insulto cuando Aioria lo acorraló contra la roca, sin dejarle ninguna vía de escape. El cuerpo de Aioria era macizo, sin embargo, Shura tenía la envergadura para defenderse. Golpeó al griego en el estómago mientras se libraba de su agarre. No iba a permitir dejarse tratar como uno de los muchos esclavos del romano.

—No soy tu propiedad para que me des ordenes perro romano —vociferó Shura, colocándose en posición defensiva. Estaba todavía herido por los latigazos, los cortes fueron profundos y la pérdida de sangre abundante. Su condición de guerrero no había sido recuperada por completo.

Aioria sonrió con arrogancia. El ibérico era peor que una bestia salvaje.

—Creo que ya te lo había dicho, pero no soy un perro romano, nací en Grecia, y vivo en Roma porque me gusta su forma de vida. Hedonista, lujuriosa, pero civilizada al fin y al cabo, pero ustedes…

El heleno miró la escasa ropa que cubría a Shura, era casi como uno de los antiguos cavernícolas, solo tapando su entrepierna. La burla tomó la ira en el hispano y la hizo bullir con más fuerza. Se lanzó para dar un nuevo golpe.

Y aquel día comenzaron con la primera de las luchas que repitió cada día, era un constante tira y afloja donde a Aioria le gustaba mostrar lo peor de él y sacar los insultos más floridos del ibérico. ¡Oh, claro que sí! Aioria adoraba ver ese fuego y esa furia en los ojos ajenos, era inevitable provocar a Shura para satisfacer su insano deseo de verlo arder como si de un juguete se tratase. Primero se trató de la pasión que el ibérico colocaba en cada una de sus palabras. El griego no podía comprender de donde nacía tanto brío y fuerza, tenía la necesidad de descubrirlo como fuera. Y fue ese imperante deseo, lo que le llevó a atravesar la frontera de lo moral y lo debido.

Tres semanas había contado Shura que llevaban en la isla, habían afrontado tormentas y días muy calurosos. El clima era una mezcolanza de clima húmedo y tropical. El calor húmedo lo colocaba de mal humor, y eso aunado a la presencia constante del griego observándolo como si fuera una presa. Las peleas no habían cesado en intensidad, pero llegaron a un pacto silencioso de mantener la paz durante las comidas y la hora de dormir. Estaban aprendiendo a vivir el uno con el otro. De cierta manera el asedio del griego se le había hecho común a Shura, siempre como el preludio de una lucha que más bien parecía una sesión de entrenamiento. Sesión a la que se acostumbró a tener cada día. El ver el cuerpo del griego moviéndose con gracia, sus músculos tensándose cuando lo derribaba y se montaba sobre él para imposibilitar sus movimientos. Shura abrió los ojos con sorpresa al verse pensando en el griego y su estúpido cuerpo. No sabía que practicas morbosas tenía ellos, pero no estaba entre las suyas encamarse con un hombre, pero su mente… Se golpeó así mismo. No dejaría que esos pensamientos enraizaran con más fuerza.

En la sesión de aquel día Aioria notó al ibérico distraído, aprovechándose de la situación lo derribo y se encaramó sobre él, manteniendo en todo momento una sonrisa lobuna. Le había costado admitirlo, pero ese hombre le atraía físicamente. La sodomía no era un acto tan fuera de lo común en Roma, les servía para calmar tensiones y gastar energías, era una práctica que solían usar tanto como el sexo entre un hombre y una mujer. Aioria se sobó contra la entrepierna de Shura, mientras sostenía con fuerza sus brazos con sus manos, y lo aprisionaba en sus caderas con sus piernas.

—¡Maldito desgraciado! ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? —gruñó Shura, al ver y sentir el actuar del griego. El descaro del hombre lo enfureció, pero más fue la molestia consigo mismo al volver a los mismos pensamientos de esa mañana. Shura empujó a Aioria con fuerza, pero este no se movió de su lugar, apretando con firmeza la entrepierna del ibérico con su cuerpo. Shura emitió un grito, que quiso ocultar con un gruñido. Para Aioria el origen de la reacción era obvio.

—Debo admitir que me eres apetecible Shura.

—¡Jódete!

Shura no estaba dispuesto a dejarse a humillar ni utilizar por el griego. Él no era un estúpido cordero que estaba frente a la mirada de un lobo hambriento. Podía pelear. Sin embargo, esa resistencia, solo hizo que Aioria aumentara más el movimiento de sus caderas, encendiendo inconscientemente el deseo del ibérico entre la chispa de la furia y las ganas de luchar. Aioria finalmente sometió a Shura contra el suelo, utilizando todo su cuerpo para aprisionarlo. Pasó una de sus manos por el cuello de Shura, haciendo que este se estremeciera. El hispano quiso patear al heleno, pero este sujeto su pierna antes de que diera con su objetivo, rodaron dos veces en una lucha de poder, uno para dominar, el otro librarse de su yugo. Finalmente el golpe contra un árbol le dio la ventaja a Aioria. Shura todavía mantenía el trozo de cadena sobre su pie. Agarró con fuerza los eslabones, haciendo que la parte inferior de Shura se levantara, dejándolo expuesto ante sus ojos, que brillaban de codicia.

—Tienes una excelente retaguardia —dijo Aioria, fijándose en el moldeado cuerpo del ibérico. No podía evitarlo, estaba ansioso, con un deseo incomprensible corriendo por sus venas. Shura no era más que un simple esclavo, uno que en pocas semanas fue capaz de comprender entre cada una de sus peleas y golpes. La furia y la destreza que destilaba, bien podía ser de una tierra bárbara, pero tenía más disciplina que muchos soldados que conocía.

Aioria besó a Shura, descolocándolo por completo, haciendo que este bajara sus defensas y se dejara llevar por el erótico y cálido contacto de sus labios unidos. El heleno introdujo su lengua en la cavidad bucal de Shura, jugando con su lengua de una forma que podría considerarse insana. La falta de sexo, la curiosidad y la pasión que el ibérico causaban en él, fueron los detonantes, para tenerlo como un salvaje sobre el esclavo, pidiendo a gritos follar. Y como el maldito típico romano que se había criado bajo sus normas, eso es lo que haría.

Cuando Shura se dio cuenta del rumbo de las acciones del griego, removió su cuerpo en busca de una salida. Pero, Aioria, preso de sus instintos cogió las piernas ajenas y quitó de un solo movimiento la escasa ropa de Shura, dejándolo desnudo y expuesto. Con su mano derecha, Aioria tomó el miembro ajeno, pasando sus dedos con suavidad, torturando al hombre bajo él. Fue el último quejido de lucha soltado por el hispano. Aioria había ganado la batalla sometiéndolo a sus deseos. Aioria sonrió mientras retiraba sus propias prendas para quedar en igualdad de condiciones. Shura desvió la mirada, podía ser que su cuerpo respondiera de forma traicionera a los estímulos, pero eso no haría que el admitiera que le gustaba. Aioria estaba excitado, su miembro duro y húmedo eran la prueba de eso. El griego no era un hombre de sutilezas, y Shura no era una damisela en apuros, esperando con horror su primera vez. Aioria cogió las piernas de Shura colocándola sobre sus hombros, la entrada del ibérico era claramente visible para sus ojos, estrecha y quizás no usada.

—Solo deseo empalarte y embestirte hasta que ya no te quede voz. Has de ser delicioso sonrojado y clamando por más.

Shura levantó la cabeza con horror al escuchar los soeces dichas por Aioria. Jamás le había permitido a nadie tocarlo de esa forma. Su gente no tenía esa clase de inclinaciones y ahora él se dejaba como si fuera un estúpido perrito obediente. Chirreó sus dientes al sentir como el heleno jugaba con su entrada. Ardía como demonio y la incomodidad le hacía gruñir.

—Es solo la preparación —susurró Aioria al oído de Shura. Este le dio un cabezazo, Haciendo que Aioria riera por el salvajismo de su compañero.

—Bastardo —murmulló Shura, extasiado, y un poco asqueado de sí mismo.

Aioria no tardó en ceder a la ansiedad que recorría su cuerpo y su hinchado pene. Cogió al ibérico por las caderas enterrándose de un solo movimiento en su interior, haciéndolo gritar ante la brusca intromisión. Shura insultó a Aioria con cada una de las palabrotas que conocía, mientras el aludido se disculpaba con una sonrisa cínica. Las embestidas no fueron menos rudas. Así como el placer duro y animal. Sin llegar a saberlo ambos disfrutaban de ese contacto áspero, derramando sus frustraciones y desesperaciones en cada una de las embestidas y movimientos de cadera. Era su forma de luchar contra lo que el cruel destino les había impuesto, sin llegar hasta los límites de la locura. Un contacto tan animal e instintivo que mostraba lo que verdaderamente eran. Seres humano vulnerables, expuestos a sentir y dudar. Esa fue la primera de muchas otras sesiones. Donde los gemidos y el juego de dominio se hacían presentes.

 **~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

Aioria no podía evitar pensar en el paso del tiempo, ni las cosas que el resto de persona que conocía estarían haciendo, o siquiera si sus compañeros seguirían con vida. Era extraño cuestionar cosas tan banales cuando antes solo llegaba a importarle burdas sensaciones terrenales. Los encuentros sexuales con Shura le parecían extasiantes y pasionales, pero tampoco podía hallar un significado más allá que el de mantenerse ocupado y con la mente distraída, mientras el silencio de la isla iba consumiéndolo a ambos poco a poco. No habían vuelto a tener una disputa por sus diferentes ideales de vida, sin embargo, Aioria sabía que si alguna vez lograba salir de esa isla volvería a ser el mismo hombre vil y descarado, no podía darse el lujo de ser diferente, era la vida que había forjado y no se arrepentía por las decisiones que había tomado. En el hispano había encontrado las palabras que Milo le había prodigado; deseo, pasión, cada encuentro era fuego puro, pero tantas llamas podían llegar a consumirlo si no tenía cuidado. Si le preguntaran si lo que sentía por Shura era amor, diría claramente que no. El amor como tal no existía, no para Aioria, la camaradería, lealtad, compañerismo sí. Pero el amor pasional es un mal traicionero que no hace más que llevar a la desgracia.

El mes había pasado desde que llegaron a la isla, días atrás una fuerte tormenta como la que los arrastró hasta donde estaban se dio. Una ironía y una forma poco grata para darles a entender que el tiempo seguía pasando. En Roma había sido un hombre libre y rico. Aquí era prisionero de un pedazo de tierra donde follaba con un esclavo con diferentes ideales de lo que es la libertad. Una situación muy jodida.

—Sigues pensando en tu antigua vida.

La voz de Shura sacó a Aioria de su contemplación del mar. Lo miró con los ojos cansados. Si, extrañaba su antigua vida, no lo iba a negar, pero también estaba cansado de no saber qué era lo que debía hacer en ese mundo. Si el estar vivos tenía más motivo que buscar el placer propio. Shura dio un paso hacia Aioria, extendiendo su mano con gentileza hacia su hombro, mirándolo con calidez, una expresión que no había visto en el hispano desde que lo conoció. Lo demás pasó en cámara lenta, como si se tratase de un sueño. El movimiento brusco de algo impactando con varios metros lejos de la costa. Una gran roca impacto con una parte del bosque, haciendo que los dos habitantes alzaran su vista hacia el océano. Un barco con una catapulta apareció entre los roqueríos. Aioria y Shura abrieron con sorpresa sus ojos, sin creer lo que estaban observando.

Aioria se alejó del brazo extendido de Shura, hipnotizado dando pasos hacia el agua del océano. El barco se acercó unos palmos más, haciendo que la tripulación fuera visible, una gruesa cabellera celeste se hizo presente. _Kanon_ , se le pasó a Aioria por la mente. Y como no lo había hecho en todo ese tiempo, sonrió con alivio y sinceridad. De una forma extraña, los dioses habían escuchado a su consciencia. Después de esa escena, todo se volvió turbio. Shura y Aioria fueron subidos al barco, para sorpresa del griego el mismo Hades se encontraba presente, con la vil excusa de que era su mejor mercenario y todavía tenía un encargo que cumplir. Al decir aquello miró hacia Shura, quien fue encadenado de inmediato al darse a conocer su identidad. Aioria miró impasible todo lo que sucedió, con sus sentidos embotados y su mente procesando todo de manera lenta. Shura siendo encadenado, mirándolo con desesperación por ayuda, y luego siendo alejado de él. Recordó la mano del hispano extendiéndose ante él antes de que el barco apareciera. ¿Quién sabe que podría haber ocurrido si se quedaban solos por más tiempo? Su mirada cálida, y la sensación de calma en su ser al estar en su presencia, pero todo eso fue cambiado, por el brazo amistoso de Kanon envolviéndolo y ofreciéndole una capucha para palear el frio del mar. Kanon le contó que Milo y Ángelo no habían logrado sobrevivir, eso escoció de dolor su corazón, ellos habían sido sus compañeros por muchos años, luchando mano a mano. Kanon logró sobrevivir por sus años de marino, y a él la suerte lo había acompañado.

El resto del viaje fue mucho más calmo de lo que había sido todo su preámbulo hasta Hispania. Ese maldito territorio se había llevado la mitad de su vida y sufrimiento, se alegraba de dejar atrás esos recuerdos. Al llegar al puerto cercano a Roma, Kanon lo acompañó en todo momento, ahora solo quedaban ellos dos. Vio bajar a un grupo de esclavos como el que él debía llevar, entre ese grupo iba Shura, se le hizo un nudo en la garganta, y a pesar de que su mente le exigía alguna acción no se movió, desde su lugar, observó todo el desenlace de manera indiferente. Pues lo sabía, al pisar Roma seguiría siendo el maldito ciudadano romano y mercenario que todos conocían. Al final de todo, el amor y la libertad eran solo un sueño. Roma siempre subyugaba a todos, esa era la inevitable verdad; la libertad es la mentira más grande que existía en esa nación. Una libertad que debía ser conquistada a base de traiciones y vicios que carcomían tu alma. Esa era Roma.

 **~FIN~**


End file.
